batmanforeverfandomcom-20200216-history
Two-Face
Harvey "two-face" Dent Liars, frauds, miserable scum. I'd have to Hardly rid myself of these filthy little Ingrates, or something like them, but I'm barely keeping any of this together, by now, or something less obscene? Classically portrayed, that there was a district attorney not, but some defense attorney? Defense? In Gotham, they go where the money is, or where the offers come from, and law is, subjugated, Hideous, wanted for, badly, sure, but something less than OURS has to be this divider! This is OUR city, Bat Man! This whole place could do with a leveling but you,! You're barely even Human by now, Batman!" Something less than yours could do with a chapter battle one or two for these, wars, taken, back, once, for, these, acracking once, back in time, this in life, surely so find, Jason Todd, was reveling not, in these crimes against humanity, and ever more was the gimmick of two-faced thugs, running about in pinstriipe suits, all clever by the likes of day, and what, chaste? Surely less than what you'd know, this one time, the thug could go back in time, never again, once in ours, surely some friend, and, it wasn't until, well let's straighten it up. Jason Todd was with, Batman, Robin was, is meant, when Harvey Dent, this criminal sicko, called Two Face, was thrown from a, what, a ledge? It was criminal bank, if you can believe it, and somehow not, a courthouse? This, mystery, didn't beget theirs, but that they could wonder, how this splattered form, could really ever, have died like that. Surely, the Joker had been dismembered once, by Jason Todd not? Oliver Queen, at some later date than this, took that monster apart, and had him burried in seperate lock boxes across planets, or something. That she could be free of some cheaper company for a while, Harley Quinn hardly seemed, well, no, she was elated, by it all. But he came back, this, monster, called the Joker, came back, as they all do, always on, forever and ever, unless you fight like Batman, or like Superman, so that when you kill; it's either a measure of stalling, till you can work around to it, or that by that time, you've ripped said evil one's mind so far and frayed apart, that they die, in final fatality. Nothing, could have caused Batman to believe that's how this could have occurred, but there, was Harvey Dent, Two-Face, dead on the pavement, of a gunshot? What the fuck? He'd been sent over the railing by gunshot. Or shot, and then pushed? Once upon a later hours, could you know what time travel was ever for, and what Jason Todd, Robin, knew about himself already; what he'd promised he'd do, what he knew he could, so two-faced, thugs, gone, this, new, dark, knight, rising up, deadly to tell, sure to kill, run in back, this world, back, in, their time, sure sung.. Batman... a two-faced murderer, with a sidearm? Hell, that wasn't even the good part. It was Robin all along. The second man, set for yours? Robin number 6, was it? Or... And, yeah, the one who tore you apart this far in, made you go mad, sent on wire, while Batman down once below the streets, wondered what, could have set you so off, but this, one, boy, sure, eternal they say, marked to play, once back, in, time, sure, kill, this, find, Batman knew, nothing of me, till once in awhile, he'd set me free, so who, dare, tell, you, who I am, to you? Batman II? Harvey Bullock, Two-Face Like you could know about him, sure, there was some two bit police, what, detective? Pleash, he ain't nothin' you gotta shake YOUR fat noggin about, but here? This town? Sure, there ain't nothing less than half an hour's drive to the convenience store, and I didn't HAVE to tell ya how many teenagers I'd set my quota to mow down th'other day, but I could anyway, and what's it touya? What, you, you like kids? You know, what, we, uh, do, to people who like kids, eh Batman? You like little boys? You really couldn't pull off a Harvey Bullock look for yourself, as a redblooded human, unless you were good with monster makeup. That was before, though, and 'like' you didn't know about it, he didn't really need much else, but a good outcast, from a certain, police commissioner who'd, well, if HE fires a cop, you can bet your ass he's cut off every goddamn escape exit back into the folde as you could believe. So he took his pocket knife to half his face, in the mirror for a while, and could believe it? Batman, he said, did it, used to be a good cop, this one; Batman tortured him, maimed hum up, fucked him up, and this was it, this hell to pay, but what's to say, who you could? Oh, no, he ain't yours to have at foolin' around with. This Two-Face, Two-Face II, I mean, he's a lot, fuckin' scarier, when what, when where? To everyone.